The cellulose acylate film is used for various liquid crystal display as an optical element thereof such as a support for an optical compensation film and a protective film for a polarizing plate.
In addition to an indoor use of the liquid crystal display such as a TV use and the like, a chance of the outdoor use thereof, for example, use as a mobile device and the like, are increased. As a result, development of a liquid crystal display impervious to the use under the conditions of higher temperature and higher humidity than ever before is required.
Further, a demand for the liquid crystal display to be impervious to more various uses even under unforgiving conditions is growing, and durability at a higher level than ever before has been required from year to year.
In order to suppress generation of yellowing (increase in yellowness index) when a cellulose acylate film is produced by means of film formation using melting state, incorporation of a particular phenol derivative as an antioxidant or a degradation-preventing agent into the cellulose acylate film is proposed (see Patent Literature 1).